


Oops I did it again

by A_name_i_guess



Category: Aespa (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_name_i_guess/pseuds/A_name_i_guess
Summary: Three times Minjung played with Jimin's heart without realizing it and one time she did
Relationships: Kim Minjung | Winter/Yoo Jimin | Karina
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	1. One

1.  
The first time Jimin saw Minjung, her heart stopped. She was just as breathtaking then as she is now. Jimin had only been training for a few months when Minjung arrived at SM. She was rather shy, and whenever they made eye contact, Minjung would quickly look away. Although Jimin wasn’t the only one who saw her obvious beauty. The poor girl had only been at SM for a few days when she was bombarded by suitors. She was just trying to fill her water bottle when several boy trainees approached her asking for her number, coffee, a date or much more than Minjung was clearly comfortable with. 

“Hey! Minjung-ah, you promised me we’d get lunch” 

Minjung looked confused but quickly caught on. 

“Sorry unnie, let’s go” 

To further drive the point home, Minjung looped their arms together. Jimin froze. She didn’t expect Minjung to have such a strong effect on her. She could smell Minjung’s strawberry shampoo. And there was something about Minjung that just radiated warmth. 

“Thank you” Minjung mumbled. 

The walk to the restaurant was nice. Jimin’s voice was on autopilot. Every word she said she didn’t even realize she was saying. Minjung’s honey voice was addictive. Every word Minjung said made Jimin yearn for more. Minjung’s laugh was intoxicating. Jimin had never had a drink but she was sure she was getting drunk from Minjung’s existence. 

“Are you okay?” 

Minjung’s question broke her out of her reverie. 

“Yeah, I’m good” 

“Thank you again for getting me out, I don’t know what I would have done”

“I’m sure anyone else would have done the same”

Minjung shrugged. Her awkward smile made Jimin’s stomach do flips. 

“We should probably head back”

“Yeah” 

Jimin offered to walk Minjung back to her dorm room. As a parting gift, Minjung hugged Jimin tightly, whispering another thank you. Jimin was certain, when Minjung walked away, she walked away with her heart. 

“Whipped” 

“What was that Aeri?”

“Oh nothing”


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin recently found out she was going to feature in Taemin's new music video although she only cares about one person response

Jimin was ecstatic when she found out she was going to be Taemin’s new music video. Nearly every trainee congratulated her. Some were more genuine than others. Others did not even try to disguise their jealousy. However Jimin only cared about one person's reaction. Jimin was taking a break during practice when Minjung suddenly back-hugged her. Jimin nearly choked on her water. Minjung quickly turned Jimin around. The younger girl cupped her face and examined her for signs for pain. 

“Unnie are you okay? Did I scare you?” 

Minjung’s face was inches from Jimin’s face. Her pink lips were so close and so tempting. Jimin found herself in a cycle of swallowing and gasping. She was pretty sure it wasn’t just the water that was causing this. 

“Uh yeah a little bit”

“Well, are you done practicing?” 

“Uh yeah, why?” 

Minjung’s smile grew bigger. Jimin’s heart and stomach were in a contest of who could react more to the younger girl. Her heart was skipping beats so sporadically that not even SM could make a song to its beat. And her stomach was a rollercoaster itself, with all its loops and drops. Minjung grabbed her forearms and pulled her up. Jimin stumbled and just happened to fall into Minjung’s arms. It was a little awkward because Jimin was taller than Minjung and because Jimin was a blushing mess. 

“Careful unnie” 

Jimin could only nod at Minjung. If Minjung knew just how whipped Jimin was she could easily wreck so much havoc. 

“Come on, I’m treating you to lunch”

“But-”

“No buts unnie, I’m treating you” 

Jimin had a sense of deja vu when she dropped Minjung off at her dorm. Only this time Minjung didn’t leave her outside her dorm room. On the way back, the two trainees had run into the pouring rain. Minjung offered her shower and Jimin didn’t have the heart to say no. Jimin came out of the shower to find the younger girl sitting on the couch in her pajamas. Minjung was adorable in her bright pink pajamas and dropping eyes. Minjung stuck her arms out wide like she wanted a hug. 

“Unnie! Come cuddle me!”

Jimin’s eyes widened. Minjung’s smile fell to a pout. 

“Do you not want to cuddle with me?”

“No!” 

Jimin quickly embraced the younger girl. Her smile grew wider and wider. Minjung nuzzled her head into Jimin’s neck. Jimin’s cheeks flushed a red so bright she didn’t even know was possible. Jimin could feel the younger girl nodding off so she adjusted their positions to better compensate the half-asleep girl.

“You’re so pretty unnie”

Jimin’s cheeks got redder

“Don’t flirt with Taemin-sunbaenim, I won’t like it”

And redder 

“You’re mine”

And redder. 

Jimin decided to be bold: she pressed a kiss to the younger girl’s head. 

“I’m yours, I’ll always be yours” 

Minjung was fast asleep so she couldn’t hear but some part of her was slowly becoming aware of the hold she had on the older girl. Eventually maybe her head will realize too.


	3. Three

Jimin came back from meeting with the managers around 5. Aeri was chatting with her friends from home. Yizhuo and Minjung were watching a movie together, very close together. Minjung was curled into Yizhuo, not dissimilar from how Minjung would cuddle with Jimin. She let out a low growl. The sight of Minjung being so clingy with someone else was sickening. The younger girls’ sleepy words rang out in Jimin’s mind: Don’t flirt, I won’t like it, you’re mine. 

“So I’m yours but you're not mine” Jimin thought. 

“Unnie?” Jimin snapped to attention. 

“Yes?” Jimin’s voice awkwardly cracked. Minjung and Yizhuo broke out in laughter. 

“What?” Jimin snapped. 

“It was cute unnie” 

Jimin turned bright red. Minjung really did have her wrapped around her finger. 

“Unnie can we have chicken for dinner?” 

“No” 

Yizhuo’s face fell. A large pout formed on her face. Jimin regretted rejecting the maknae’s request so cruelly. That was until Minjung decided to comfort Yizhuo by wrapping her in an even tighter hug. Jimin growled once more. 

Jimin was scrolling through her phone, reading the posts of fans desperately trying to figure out their debut. Some theories were shockingly on the nose, others were very very off and some were just rude. Then as if her day couldn’t get more embarrassing, Minjung entered her room. 

“Unnie are you okay?” 

“I’m fine, just go away”

“Are you jealous?”

Jimin turned bright red. She desperately avoided Minjung’s eyes. 

“Nn-no” 

Minjung sighed. She lightly cupped Jimin’s chin. Minjung had a rather serious look on her face. Jimin’s breath weakly tumbled it’s way out of her mouth. Even when she was mad, the younger girl was breathtaking. 

“I don’t like Yizhuo like that, if you were wondering”

“What?”

“I, I umm, I like, nevermind forget I said anything”

Minjung quickly stood up. Jimin followed after desperately. 

“Minjung wait!”

Minjung ran out of the room. Minjung ignored Jimin for weeks. Every time Jimin would try to strike up a conversation, Minjung would either not answer or flee the room.


	4. Four

Jimin hated this. She hated how Minjung would freeze up on her. Any question she asked Minjung would respond with curt one word answer, or not even at all. One day after a particularly tiring practice all four of them were exhausted. Minjung was collapsed against a mirror, the complete opposite side of the room to Jimin. Aeri stood up albeit a bit wobbly and grabbed her bag. 

“I’m gonna get a snack, Yizhuo you wanna come?”

“Huh? I’m good” 

Aeri shot her a look 

“Ohhhh, yeah lets go unnie” 

Aeri facepalmed. An uncomfortable silence filled the room. 

“Are you tired Minjungie?” 

“I’m gonna go get water” 

Jimin sighed. Minjung scrambled to the door. Only it didn’t open. She kept pulling the handle of the door but it didn’t open.

“Here let me try” 

Currently unknown to both of them, Aeri locked the door when she left with Yizhuo. 

“It’s locked” 

“Aeri” They both said in unison. 

Minjung stumbled away from Jimin. With her back turned away, Jimin couldn’t tell the younger girl was crying until she heard quiet whimpers. 

“Minjungie?”

“Go away!” 

Jimin wrapped her arms tightly around the younger girl. Minjung’s sniffles turned into full on sobs. She turned around in Jimin’s arms and buried herself into the older’s girls shoulder. 

“Unnie” Minjung whimpered out. 

Jimin rubbed circles on Minjung’s back. 

“Shh. I’m here, tell me what’s wrong” 

“I’m sorry unnie I’m sorry for ignoring you, I- I”

“Shhh, it’s okay, there’s no need to apologize” 

“Unnie, I-I”

“Yes? You can tell me anything”

“Promise you won’t be mad?”

“I promise”

Minjung pulled her head out of the older girl’s shoulder. Minjung let out a shaky breath.

“I like you, like not like a friend, like like like you”

Minjung looked down in shame. Jimin gently grasped her chin and pulled it upwards. 

“I like you too silly”

“Really? For how long?”

“Since I met you”

“I really was that dense”

“Yeah. Uhmm can I kiss you?”

“What?”

“Sorry forget I-”

Suddenly Jimin felt soft lips on hers. Minjung was kissing her. It took a few moments for Jimin to process this, but she soon started responding to Jimin’s kiss.

“So what now unnie?” 

“Well if we weren’t idols, I’d ask you to be my girlfriend” 

“Who says we can’t?”

Eventually Aeri let them out. Yizhuo was ecstatic that they were dating. Aeri simply said “finally”.


End file.
